Technical Field
This disclosure relates to tracking the location of objects, such as promotional objects.
Description of Related Art
There are many situations in which it may be desirable to track the location of an object, such as the location of a promotional object, such as a mug, pen, portfolio (e.g., day timer or calendar), stress ball, coaster, cup holder, T-shirt, or soda can.
Tracking that location, however, can be difficult, costly, or impractical. For example, expensive and/or bulky hardware may be needed. The cooperation of a person carrying that object may also be needed, which may not be provided or at least provided regularly.